Gomen na, Kamio
by Myst-Bell
Summary: Guess who's at the cinema for a date? A/N: No this is NOT a KamioAn story. Sorry


**~Myst~: "Ah, popcorn anyone?"**

**Yurika: "Erm... ~Myst~sama, not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be working on Rei-nee's side?"**

**~Myst~: *Choke* "Ah well... I just feel bad to have this story sitting around in the hard-disk. So here it is!" *shifty eyes***

**Kamio: "NO! I rather it is gathering dust in the hard-disk! I absolutely for-" *Kokoro whacking Kamio unconscious with a mallet~***

**Yurika: "K-Kokoro!"**

**Kokoro: "Demo Yurika onee -chan, unlike him we're not mentioned at all. He's in no position to complain."**

**~Myst~: "That's right~ So enough chattering. Onwards!"**

**NOTE:**

**This is based after the insert in Prince of Tennis Perfect Edition Season 2 Vol 9. Couldn't resist twisting it into a MomoAn.**

**Oh, and Yurika and Kokoro are my OCs for PoT.**

**Background:**

** Kamio and An were at a cinema for a movie and guess who they end up meeting? Though the official insert only ended at the part where they met the other characters.**

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

On a Saturday~

"What the rhythmn are you here for? You porcupine head!"

Screaming as he jumped to his feet, Kamio was just short of throttling the smirking nemesis of his had it not been for the innocent seat that was bolted to the ground between them.

Just when he was finally able to ask An out with no interruptions! What had he done to get all sorts of obstacles like this? Why? Kami-sama! Why?

"of course it's to watch the movie. Why else would anyone enter a theatre? Oh heya, Tachibana Imouto."

With a tongue-in-cheek expression, Momoshiro gleefully laughed mentally at the fuming Kamio. Of course, his attention swiftly turned towards An for her own predictable reaction.

"Mou! It's An! A-N!"

Ah, this never gets old.

"Che. You three are so loud."

Rubbing his ears in annoyance, the tennis prince rolled his eyes at the subsequent glares thrown his way. Really, even kinder-gardeners knew you should keep quiet in the cinema.

"Shut up Echizen!"

"Tarundouru! If you guys aren't here to watch Tamaran, then get out of here! Don't spoil the cuteness of the movie!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Chibi Theatre:

Chibi Sanada turned around with a dark scrowl on his face and promptly grabbed all four of the Chibi juniors by their collars. Stomping his way to the doors, said Chibi Emperor ignored those rounded eyes and tossed them right out of the hall.

"What the - "*slams*

" - blazing racquets did you just say?' I believe was what they were about to say."

Chibi Yanagi stroked his chin thoughtfully before speaking again to Chibi Sanada who had returned to his seat.

"Hmm, looks like we have to do some damage control for our reputation when we get back."

"Hmph! Who would dare laugh at us about it in the first place?"

"... True."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Outside~

Four pairs of eyes blinked in shock at the closed doors, unable to believe their ears or the incident earlier.

"Say, anyone think it was cute that Sanada-san likes Tamaran?"

Or not.

"Are you insane, Tachibana Imouto? That was Rikkai's fukubuchou you know. That violent Emperor!"

"Oi! What are you shouting at An-chan for? You rhythm-less buffoon!"

Reaching out to grab the gaping Momoshiro by the collar, Kamio glared angrily while the spikey-haired second-year slapped the fist away, retaliating with his own words.

"Rhy- hey! F.Y.I, I've been playing the guitar for 3 years now, you beat-complex!"

"I am NOT a beat-complex! Heck, is there even such a thing?"

"There is now!"

"Why you - "

As the two of them continued to bicker, a sweat-drop formed before An gave a resigned sigh. Really, rivalry is cool and all, but dealing with it on a date? Not fun.

Glancing at the female second year, who took to checking her phone by the way, Ryoma remembered exactly why he was dragged along in the first place. What? Did you seriously think he wanted to watch the movie?

"Oi, Rhythm-senpai. Does the beat really even help you in tennis?"

"Of course it does! How can you not know that?"

Spinning away to face Ryoma, Kamio had an incredulous look on his face, the argument forgotten in favour of passing on his rhythm-appreciation to another convert. (A/N: =3) Of course, Momoshiro and An were looking in shock at the first-year.

Since when does he care about other players' style besides how strong they were?

"Heh~ Considering that you lost to Kaidou-senpai... No. I only know it's not that useful."

"W-wh-what! Oh yeah? Tennis match. Now! I'll show you the power of the rhythm!"

After he sputtered for a while at that blatant dismissal, Kamio brought his face close to the nonplussed teen, who actually had the gall to shrugged his shoulders carelessly! Not waiting for any answer, the second-year dragged Ryoma by the collar as he stomped his way to the nearest tennis court.

No one disses his beat! NO. ONE.

Naturally, said junior just rolled his eyes before leveling narrowed eyes on Momoshiro.

_'You owe me one.'_

"Eh? Kamio-kun? ...Mou."

Regaining her composure, An could only pouted at the disappearing figures a few distances away now. Well, she can't believe that she just got ditched. Really, and Kamio had tried all he could getting pass her brother for the past week just to ask her out. You would think he would pay more attention to his date.

"Mou, I can't believe he just ditched a date like that. That's not how to treat a girl."

"Etou... Maybe Tachibana-san can come to pick you up?"

Gingerly checking the parameters, there was no way Momoshiro was going to risk his health dealing with a over-protective lion of a brother just yet. Especially so when An wasn't even serious on having relationships yet either.

"Nah, Onii-chan is meeting his Zen sensei today. Guess I'll need to drop by the convenience store first before going home."

"Hold on a minute. Zen-sensei?"

"Yup, where do you think he got the sutras from?"

An looked at the gaping Momoshiro with a raised eyebrow. Come to think about it, it's kind of cute seeing the trickster-cum-power player like that.

Realizing that he was being rude, Momoshiro gave a mental shake of his head before placing a small smile on his face.

"Well then, might as well walk you back. 'Sides, I don't want to learn about what Tachibana-san would do if he found out you had to walk back alone. Abunai na~, abune yo."

"Mou, Onii-chan isn't that scary."

An griped good-naturedly as she stuck her tongue out at a nervously chuckling Momoshiro before the two of them continued down the road.

_'You only say that because he never shown that scary side to you...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, no kidding, I promise. I can safely tell you, my brother now has the nickname 'koala-shi' from then on."

Both second years were laughing as they walked towads the Tachibana household, Momoshiro helping to carry some of the groceries. Smirking slightly while watching An wiped away the tears that gathered from the laughter, the amethyst-eyed teen decided now was a good time to play things as he planned.

"Speaking of koalas, did you hear? The zoo's having free photo-taking sessions with them for a day tomorrow."

"Really? That sounds fun - "

Having heard the words he was waiting for, Momoshiro slipped a hand into his pockets, his fingers curling around the familiar shape of the tickets. Too bad, considering that Tachibana-san did seem have Kamis on his side concerning his baby sister, one giant obstacle coming right up!

" - I wonder if Onii-chan can go with me? It's been a while since we went to the zoo."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Chibi Theatre:

*Bam!*

With his inner self doing a spectacular face-plant, the smile twitched on Chibi Momoshiro's face while Chibi An reminisced on those past memories.

_'I should have known... Tachibana-san is still THE rival to beat!'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"Eh? Momoshiro-kun?"

"Ahahaha. Nothing, nothing."

Giving a long speculative look into those brown eyes, a gentle expression swept across Momoshiro's face when he saw An started fidgeting self-consciously under his gaze. (What? Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't often she had to deal with such deep gazes.) Inner Momo gave a mental sigh before his actual self held out the two tickets from his pocket.

_'I really am an idiot.'_

"Here, you can have these."

"Eh? But, aren't you going to bring your brother there? He likes koalas, right?"

With the familiar logo right in front of her gaze, An looked confusingly between the zoo tickets and the slightly embarrassed boy in front of her.

"Yeah well... my baby sis will complain like a frantic Chihuahua if I only just brought Arashi there. Besides, with just one more ticket, who else can I bring? I'm not going to a zoo with just Eiji-senpai or Echizen, mind you."

"Ah. True... But still - "

Chuckling from the rare shyness An displayed, Momoshiro slided the bag of groceries to his arm before reaching for her free hand to place those tickets in her palm.

"Don't mind, don't mind. Better for you two to use them rather than have the tickets end up becoming paper airplanes in my house."

"Tha-thank you, Momoshiro-kun."

"Welcome. Now let's get the groceries in the fridge. Can't have them spoilt, no we can't."

Flashing a bright grin, Momoshiro pushed a quiet An towards the door. Well, she was quiet in front of the gate.

"Wah! Hey! I haven't invited you in, you know! Mou."

An mock-slapped at Momoshiro with a pout on her face, though of course, Momoshiro ducked that move exaggeratedly in good humour.

"Woah. Haha, hai hai. I'll leave you to it then. Ja~ na, Ta-Chi-Ba-Na I-Mou-To~"

"AN DESU YO! Baka Momoshiro-kun!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Omake: Some people just gets all the luck...**

Seigaku Tennis Courts~ (Monday)

Self-practice continued as usual, though this time, two players were interrogating their fellow brother under the clubhouse tree.

"That's it, nya? Momo! You were supposed ask her! Not give it away!"

"Gah, Eiji-senpai! Not the chokehold, not the chokehold!"

"...You are an idiot, Momo-senpai." ("Hey!")

Dead-panning, Ryoma gave a sigh while Momoshiro struggled to get away from a disgruntled Eiji. Really, what a waste of his help then.

"Hmm? Why is Momoshiro-kun an idiot?"

Freezing, all three turned slowly only to see An standing right behind them, with everyone else in the club looking on in curiosity. After all, it wasn't everyday a rival school's student come for a visit, much less the baby sister of the rival captain to boot.

"Ah! It's just something about the game we're playing. A-anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh right. Ne, Momoshio-kun. Are you free this Thursday?"

"Er.. yeah. Why do you ask?"

Thoroughly confused, Momoshiro ran a nervous hand through his hair, valiantly ignoring the teasing smirks from the peanut gallery. Not one to miss any teasing, An giggled before speaking again.

"For a date, of course!"

"Eh! Wait, wait, wait! But, what about -?"

"Don't worry, Onii-chan already knows. But there is one condition."

Gulping, the second-year waited for the ultimatum, along with the rest of the team.

"You'll need to call me An."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Chibi Theatre:

Low whistles spread through the courts, though the two people in question just ignored those. After some time, Chibi Momoshiro's shocked face was replaced by a slow-spreading grin, much to Chibi An's dismay.

"I'll try. *pause* Tachibana Imouto."

"Momoshiro-kun!"

"Nandaze? Tachibana Imouto."

"Gah!"

And thus, Chibi An and Chibi Momoshiro ended the Seigaku's practice with their ever on-going argument *coughflirtingcough* Ah, good times.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Over at Fudomine~ Same time

"An? Ah, she's probably asking Seigaku's Momoshiro out for a date."

Kamio was gaping at what Tachibana had just said to his question about An's whereabouts.

"Eh? How? Why aren't you stopping her? Why doesn't he have to go through the tests?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tachibana just answered calmly while patting the former on his shoulder in sympathy.

"I owe him a favour. Though An does seem to have a soft spot for him, just to warn you."

"WHY~"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Note:**

** Oh, and yes I named Momoshiro's brother Arashi. Needed a name.**


End file.
